perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Area 51: Infiltration
'' ''Area 51: Infiltration'' is the seventh level in Perfect Dark. The level is mostly set outside Area 51, in the Nevada desert. Briefing '''Background - A craft carrying Institute advisers has been shot down in Nevada. Debris from the crash and the bodies of the advisers has been taken to Area 51. A spy inside the base managed to get footage to the institute of a possible survivor. This mission is to rescue that survivor. Carrington - This is a disaster for us, Joanna. We need to get our ally out of there before it becomes too late. And there was some special equipment inside the craft, as well, which must not remain in Trent Easton's clutches. You'll have some support on this mission in the form of our spy inside Area 51 who is disguised as a guard. Objectives # Shut down air intercept radar SA, PA - This device was capable of penetrating the stealth shielding of our allies' craft so that the robot interceptors could be vectored in to bring them down. If your escape is to be successful, you must destroy the radar control unit with the explosives, and it will likely be hidden underground surrounded by lots of mainframes. # Plant comms device on antenna PA - The underground sections of Area 51 are protected from eavesdropping devices, which means that our link with you will be broken as soon as you enter the base. To remedy this, you should place a Comms Rider device on the satellite dish near the foot entrance. # Disable all robot interceptors PA - Even with the Air Intercept Radar down the robot interceptors will be a problem. Take out as many of the grounded units as possible; our last sat photo showed two on the ground, but there may be more. # Gain access to hangar lift SA, PA - Going in through the foot entrance would be suicide, so direct your attention to the hangar lift instead. Our spy reports that you need a key card to operate the lift and that a maintenance technician will be your best bet to find one. # Make contact with CI spy SA, PA - Our agent will be dressed as a guard. It means he cannot stray too far from his posting inside the base without attracting attention, so it's up to you to find him. He is stationed in one of the two main hangar levels, which is, unfortunately, as specific as we can be. END Walkthrough ALL Once you start, there will be three guards in front of you. (Unless you watch the entire intro sequence, in which case the third guard will be behind you.) Immediately kill the two closest guards; the third will run and try to enable a turret. Make sure to collect any grenades they drop once they're dead. The MagSec 4 uses the same ammo as the Falcon 2 and has a slightly larger magazine capacity, so equip it, unless you prefer the accuracy of the Falcon 2. Proceed down the path. Once you turn left, you will be greeted by another guard. He will drop a grenade. Continue to walk down the path and you will see a turret in the corner. Either use a grenade or jump out, shoot it, hide, and repeat. Leaving the corridor will bring you to a large clearing of sand. To your left is another turret. Once it's taken out, focus on taking out the guards in the tower to the right. You could either snipe them with your MagSec 4, toss a grenade at the base of the tower, or just run at them while dodging their shots and climb the tower to kill them at close-quarters. SA, PA Proceed through an opening in the nearby gate to a field of sand. But be careful, it's a minefield. You could toss a grenade or two to eliminate most of the mines, or you could just follow a certain path. One way through is to walk onto the mound of sand to the right, proceed down its front so that you're touching the right wall, walk to the helipad's bottom right corner, touch the left wall by walking off the top left corner, then entering the crawlspace. (There will be a shield in here on Agent and Special Agent.) But for now, don't enter the crawlspace. Simply grab the Rocket Launcher off the helipad and head out through the opening in the gate. Proceed down the tunnel to your left. There will be a guard to each side of the entrance and another turret in the distance to the left. First, take out the turret; the guards won't notice you unless you step in their lines of sight. Then simply take out the two guards and wait for more to show up. Once they have been dealt with, take a right at opening in the moat-like trench. Two guards will be around here, so stay alert. Activate the switch on the wall of the antenna building so that it lowers. Once it's lowered sufficiently, toss the comms rider onto it. (The comms rider has a habit of passing through the outside rim of the antenna.) Once you complete this objective, guards will file out of a door on the other end of the area. Take them out one by one, making sure to hide. There is an auto-gun mounted about the door they came though. You can take it out to make it easier to grab their ammo and the x2 MagSec 4, but leave it be to be safe. PA Now that all the guards in the area have been dealt with, proceed to destroy the two robot interceptors in the stalls on the wall ahead. There will be one more you have to destroy, but it's been activated and will be out to kill you. You could have destroyed it before you completed this objective, but this next method will work just as well. (And won't waste as much time if doing a speed run.) ALL (Robot interceptor is not present on Agent.) Once you exit through the tunnel, two guards will run at you from the opposite end. Take them out quickly since there is no cover near you. Two more guards will be hiding behind pillars near the guard tower. Once the place is clear, look up to notice a robot interceptor you've activated. Take out the Rocket Launcher you've found and set it to its secondary mode so that it will lock-on and follow any target in its sights. Once it's targeted, fire a rocket and stay behind cover until it's destroyed. Then proceed through the minefield and into the crawlspace to enter another area with a helipad. (You could have opened the main gate to this area by activating the button in the guard tower, but this entrance is much more stealthy.) Once in, kill the two guards circling the area and be wary of the three auto-guns positioned on the front and left side of the structure. The frontal ones will have to be taken out so that you can grab the key card the technician by the helipad drops. Before you do this, take the ladder down the corridor to the right of the crawlspace entrance. You will enter a room filled with mainframe computers and a terminal. If on Secret or Perfect Agent, destroy the small box-like devices on the walls; they are lasers and will activate once the explosives are planted; a grenade works well for this. Plant the explosives on the terminal. After you've done this, two guards carrying Dragons will be dispatched to your location. Take them out as they descend the ladder. Exit the area quickly before the bomb goes off and proceed to take the technician's key card. Once acquired, use it on the terminal of the right elevator door. Two guards will Dragons will be in it once it arrives, so be ready for a fight. Ride the elevator down. Once it opens you will be in a large hangar with about a dozen guards around it. Three will be in front of the elevator. Take them out and hide behind crates if necessary. The guard by the door near the elevator entrance will prone. Proceed through the rest of the hangar with caution. You'll reach an elevator, take it to reach another hangar. Not as many guards will be in here, but still be cautious. Four guards will come out of a door on the bottom floor. Take them out before descending and enter the door they came through to find Jonathan. Weapons Falcon 2: Equipped from the start. MagSec 4: Equipped by Area 51 troopers. x2 Magsec 4: Equipped by Area 51 guard by antenna. Grenade: Dropped by some guards. Rocket Launcher: Found in on the helipad in the middle of a minefield . Dragon: Equipped by pilots in blue jump-suits. Items/Devices Comms Rider: Equipped from the start. Used to preserve link with the Carrington Institute. Explosives: Equipped from the start. Used to destroy air intercept radar. Shield: Found in a crawlspace connecting the minefield to the helipad area. Cheese The cheese is in the same place as it is in the other Area 51 levels (inside an air duct in one of the large rooms) but because you don't have access to that room in Infiltration you can't see it directly. Instead you must use a cheat code to gain a FarSight XR-20 and use that to peer through the walls and spot the cheese. Its like playing a game of Where's Waldo. Leaderboard Crown Rapid Radar Shut Down - REQUIREMENTS: Complete the first objective (Shut down air-intercept radar) in 60 seconds or less on Special Agent difficulty * This is not particularly hard to do, but it may require some practice. The quickest way to do this is to go through the hole in the fence leading to the Rocket Launcher. Unless you have memorized the mine locations, you may need to have a Grenade ready to clear the minefield. After this, quickly go through the crawlspace that contains the shield and move towards the ladder leading to the radar. Quickly equip the Explosives and attach them to the main computer. keep in mind that it will take a few second for the explosives to detonate, so plan accordingly. Also keep in mind that you do not have to survive the explosion to earn the Crown. Cheats Small Characters - REQUIREMENTS: Beat the mission on any difficulty * This Cheat makes all AI-controlled characters shrink to a size smaller than that of a Maian, as well as move slower and making them float in cutscenes. The AI character's health, along with gun and melee damage, is unaffected by this Cheat. [[Hotshot |''Hotshot]] - REQUIREMENTS: ''Beat the mission in under 5 minutes on Special Agent Difficulty * In Co-Op for Solo Missions, Hotshot will be an AI buddy (Like Velvet Dark) who is a CI Soldier dual-wielding both a Magnum and a Golden Magnum. ---- Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions